Spending Christmas at The Greene
by CodeName-M.e
Summary: Completely AU! Maggie and Beth are hosting Christmas at the Greene's Farm with their father blessing but like all Family/Friends gathering nothing is sacred. This story has almost all the characters with a few mentions and cameos.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Day before Christmas Eve**_

Maggie woke up with a smile on her face and a skip in her feet, two days until Christmas and Glenn's on his way, well,_everyone_ are on their way to spend Christmas on the Greene farm this year. A month ago when she had asks it took a lot of coaxing but when Daddy finally relents she's been on cloud nine since then. When Beth found out she figures if Glenn is spending Christmas with them then Jimmy should too. With their daddy Herschel's back to the wall he couldn't say no. From there Maggie though it would be a great idea to invite the Grimes family as well and Beth threw in Shane and the Dixon brothers and Maggie with Michonne, Tyrese and Sasha too. Within the hour they had manage to invite everyone to the Greene Farm for Christmas.

Maggie could her Beth sing "Pretty Paper" putting a twist on it and it put an even bigger smile on her face. She turns on the hot rollers, humming along to the tune while she brushes her teeth and taking care in her dress.

With the rollers still in her hair, Maggie makes her way down the stair towards the kitchen but stops to look at the tree. It gave her this warm and sentimental feeling.

The house phone rang and Beth was already hollering on how she would get it.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!"

Hello Mama, Merry Christmas." She says to the picture on the fridge door, touching it affectionately.

She grabs an orange from the fridge and let the door to the fridge close on its own.

The house phone rang again and Maggie reaches for it.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Beth shouts from upstairs.

Maggie shakes her head and let the phone go. She looks outside the kitchen window and looks out at all the white, another set of fresh snow had fell the night before and she could see Patricia and Otis nicely bundle up, Maggie watches on as Patricia direct Otis, her husband and the Greene ranch foreman, with the set of lights. They must have arrived a few hours earlier; having lived just nearby it was a very short walk. They were at the farm taking care of last minute preparation before they set off to visit Patricia family for Christmas.

"Woman can I do this or do you want to do it."

"Ottie, I am only trying to help, you can't just put the lights on the shrubs, push them inside as well."

He says something under his breath but does what he's told.

Patricia looks up and Maggie waves, she waves back.

Maggie drops the peel in the compost, grabs her coat and gloves and walks out the front door and puts them on quickly, she pops an orange in her mouth as she sits down on the porch railing. She could make out her father by the chicken coop and waves, he waves back. She hears the sliding door opens and closes behind her.

Without turning Maggie asks Beth who was on the phone.

"It was Dale; he called from his vacation home in Florida wishing us all a Merry Christmas." Beth said.

"And the second?" Maggie asks but turns around to look at Beth when she didn't get a response.

Maggie watches Beth sulks and mentally guess it may just be Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

Beth nods, "He's not coming, he decides to stay and spend Christmas with a few friends on campus."

Maggie reach out her hand offering her sister an orange, "Want something inspirational or sisterly?"

Beth sits leans on the railing, takes a piece of orange from her and shook her head, "Neither."

Maggie is surprise and hurt but brush it off, "Really?"

"Yeah, really, all he's been thinking about is getting me to have sex with him. It was great in the beginning… It's still great but they're other things besides sex."

Wow this is a lot for Maggie to take in, she suspect Beth wasn't a virgin but she never thought her baby sis would just come out and openly says she's not.

"And you still don't want any advice."

Beth is silent for a moment, "Maybe later." She stood up with a huge grin on her face, Hey you want to see our costumes for the song and dance number we're doing tomorrow night after Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Do I? I'm surprise you didn't even want me to help."

'_**The Dixon Bros'**_

Merle had just picked Daryl up, they both had finished work that morning but Daryl the more tired of the too, taking an extra shift at Jims Auto Body Shop so he didn't have to work on Christmas Eve and Day. With Merle in the driver's seat he glances at Daryl before facing the road again. "You sure they invited me baby brother and not just you?"

Daryl took the last drag from the cigarette in his hand and snubs it out in the truck's ashtray which was nearly full.

"Tell you what Merle, when we get there just go ask Beth. Now leave me alone, wake me up when we are there."

Daryl does his best to get as comfortable and closes his eyes.

Merle chuckles, "Okay baby brother."

Daryl open his eyes again, "Hey did you pick up the Christmas holly from Jacqui flower shop?"

Merle nods his head, "Yeah and she nearly bit my head off too, telling me I'm carrying the wreath all wrong."

Daryl chuckles not saying a word soon he drifts off to sleep.

'_**The Grimes'**_

Lori in the final trimester of her pregnancy is sitting comfortable in the car. Rick is by the front door, waiting for Carl, "Ten seconds before we leave Carl."

Carl leans over the landing, "Dad I can't find my comics."

"That's because it's in the car already."

"Oh right" he says taking the stair two at a time and stands in next to his dad.

"I wonder if Shane and Michonne will be there."

"I don't know but Hershel did say that they were both invited." Rick said and he motions his son outside, he locks the door and they walks toward the car, Carl stops and grabs a handful of snows and throws it at his dad, a direct hit to his chest and begins to laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Rick scopes up some himself and throws it at Carl, hitting him directly in the face.

From the warmness of the SUV Lori watches them both from for a moment before pushing on the button of her window, "Hey, come on we got to go if we don't want to get stuck in traffic."

They both drop the snow from their hands; Carl picks up the Christmas holly wreath his mom made the night before and walks in stride with his dad towards the SUV.

"Next time Dad." Lori hears her son laughs as he get in the holly next to him. Rick just smiles as goes around to the driver's side.

Lori cell phone chimes and she pulls it out from the pocket of her purse. It's another text from Shane asking her if she told Rick yet. She frowns at the text and quickly types back a no then delete the message. They then made the short trip over to Carol new place to pick up Carol and Sophia up and then for gas and by sheer coincidence Shane had pulled in himself to get gas too. Shane had Andrea in the passenger side and her sister Amy in the backseat. Small talk were exchange before they got back in there vehicles and heads towards the interstate.

'_**Michonne gives Glenn a ride'**_

Glenn walks the stretch of road heading towards to the Greene property line, what a perfect day for his car to break down and frowns. He scowls and gives the finger to the silver Mercedes Benz that drove on by sending snow all over.

"This is just GREAT!" He shouts at the car, brushes the snow off his winter coat. He looks up to see the car stop then reverses.

With the window down Michonne stuck her head out and waves.

"Hey Glenn, I'm really sorry about that." Michonne shouts, "Hurry up and get in, it's flipping cold."

"No shit Sherlock." Glenn said as he takes off his backpack and run around to the passenger side and gets in. He glances over his shoulder and smile at Andre in his booster seat, "Hey there little man."

"Hey."Andre said and focuses his attention back to his toys in his lap.

Glenn turns to face Michonne, "Mike's not coming?"

Michonne looks to the road and says nothing.

Oh no, I really hope I didn't say anything Glenn thought as he looks out the window then to the music that were playing softly from the speakers to the car.

"Hey, is that country you're playing?"

Michonne laughs, "Yes but only a few on the iPod. Rick dropped a box of cd to the firm a while back and Andrea took it upon herself to play them."

"Any idea who's singing now?" he asks.

She shrugs her shoulder, "Rascal Flatts, they have a really nice voice don't they."

Glenn wasn't sure if she was asking him or not but he said yes.

Michonne is such a mystery anyway, moving in with her law team a good two years ago and begins to disrupt the lives of everyone around her; he doesn't mind it at all. It was her who brought it to his attention how the older Greene daughter has her eyes on him and then pushing Shane in asking Andrea out on a date. Disruptive, maybe but he was not complaining. He watches the road ahead in silence making out the familiar peak of the Greene home ahead, Michonne pulls up next to the Dixon brothers' truck and they both got out.

"Hey Glenn, would you get the holly wreath out the trunk of the car for me so I can get Andre?"

"Sure." He said.

Michonne throws the key over to him and he caught it.

Opening the truck, "Please tell me you didn't make this?"

"Why, what's wrong with it, what happen to it?" Michonne had just help Andre with his mittens on, and then help him get out of the car.

Glenn pulls it out, "Nothing, it's beautiful."

Michonne frowns "Are you implying I have no taste."

He laughs, "No, You're no Martha Stewart."

"I picked it up over at Jacqui's; already knew why I was there."

They both walk the steps to the Greene house and Michonne rings the bell. Beth and Maggie with reindeer ears on open the door, "Happy Holidays! Come on it!"

'_**The Secret that everyone knows about'**_

The last to arrive were not the Grime Family but Tyrese, Karen and his fashionably late sister Sasha. He called her the minute he had picked Karen up letting her know that were about ten minutes away and to be ready. Sasha promise but he could her speaking to her neighbor in the background too. On their way to Sasha's place, Tyrese stop to help a family of three fix their flat tire, a really nice man in an eye patch. Karen had call Sasha let her know what was up, said she was ready and waiting. Tyrese and Karen wave the family off.

"Nice meeting you Phillip." Karen said

The guy turns around and wave and gets back in his car.

Once pulling up to Sasha townhome, he honks its horn and low and behold there she was, out the door waving, carrying her mini Christmas tree, all decked on in holly and ribbon in one and rolling her overnight bag in the other. Tyrese asks if she need a hand but Sasha shook her head.

"Where's your tree?" Sasha asks once getting in the car. "Did you forget it?"

Tyrese and Karen both shook their heads, "No, it's in the back." She said

"It's real nice of Herschel to open his home up for Christmas." said Karen

Tyrese chuckle, "I was told by Andrea that it was all Maggie and Beth."

Karen shakes in head, "You know it's going to be crazy for the next two days."

Sasha laughs, "It's truly not a family, or friends gathering if something does not happen. You know Shane is bringing Andrea. So this should be interesting."

Tyrese looks in the interior rear view mirror and eyes Sasha while Karen asks, "No, when did all that happen?"

Sasha saw his '_don't say anything'_ look but she ignores it, it's just the three of them in the car; she shrugs her shoulder and continues, "Its Michonne idea, besides best friend shouldn't encroach on a married woman what is Shane thinking anyway."

Tyrese hate to gossip but he can't help but be surprise over the whole thing, how could Rick not know what was going on behind closed doors in his own home, he chose to tune them out, let them gossip among themselves.

They had arrived and park next to the Grimes SUV and they each got out. He being the last after getting both his and Karen mini tree out from the back and closes the door to the van, locking it. Daryl, all nice and clean from his shower had just stepped outside to smoke but lean back in to let everyone know that Tyrese has arrived with Sasha and Karen.

Maggie greets them at the door, taking one of the trees from his hand and replacing it with a glass of egg-nog.

"Take you tree to the kitchen Tyrese." Maggie said

Beth's hands two glasses to Sasha and Karen. Tyrese takes a sip as he walks to the kitchen, "Wow this is good." Shifting his tree from one hand to another and takes a bigger sip.

Once everyone had exchange greetings and happy holidays Maggie and Beth pulls out a poster board showing the bedroom arraignments for everyone. It seems everyone were content with the list.

Karen turns around and faces Sasha, "This should be interesting." The ladies both smile as they both took a sip from there glass and glance over at Shane and Lori but no one notice the glances between Rick and Michonne.

They all sat down at the long table for dinner, everyone in a good mood enjoying great company.

"Join hands everyone." said Herschel. _"Heavenly Father, we thank you for the many ways you have brought us here together again. Let us be grateful, thankful for all who have gathered around this table, For Maggie and Bethie for planning and putting this bountiful feast before us. We ask you to bless us, the food and to bless all those we love who are unable to spend Christmas with us, Amen_."

"Amen!" They all said in unison. Merle then stood up to give a toast, Daryl object but Carol quiet him. Merle raises his can of beer and they all follow with glasses in the air.

"Good Company, Good People." said Merle.

Short and sweet Daryl thought and clink his beer can to Lori's glass of water then to Sasha wine glass, "Good Company, Good People." She said and they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah, Merry Kwanzaa and Merry Christmas! !_

_Forgive me for the grammatical errors, run-ons and other issues with this chapter. The inspiration for this chapter came from the song the story is named and my husband cousins, they had put on a show for us last night after Christmas dinner – it was good._

_Also I don't own nor am I affiliated with TWD – I just love their characters._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

_**Christmas Eve **_

'_**Last Christmas'**_

Rick has a really bad hangover, even worse, waking up with a stiff neck and sore back from sleeping on the floor. His son caught him like that, knocking then enters the room. Rick looks quickly at the bed but Lori is still out. He places his finger to his lips to silence Carl; grab a t-shirt from his open bag and ushers Carl out quietly from the room.

"What's the deal Dad?" Carl asks

Rick place his hand to his brow and rub it gently, "The deal is for me to find something to nurse this headache first."

"And putting that shirt on too Rick." Hershel said as he walk pass them both. "I can't have the women in the house swooning over your bare chest."

Rick smile just a bit before putting his shirt on.

'But drunken sex is the best sex.' A clear voice said, it came from above them, the attic. Both Rick and Carl looks up, that sounds like Amy, Rick thought and frown slightly. They both knew that Amy, Carol, Sophia, Michonne and Sasha were sleeping in the attic. It was set up really nicely, not musty or dark at all but cheery and bright and full of lace, too girly for his taste when he had taken a peak at it last night while he was looking for Michonne. Rick motion Carl in the same direction Hershel had went, down the stairs.

A breakfast buffet was set up on the kitchen table; bagels, muffin and Danishes on one side, eggs, sausage and bacon on the other and a large bowl of slice peaches in the center. The spread looks really good, but Rick wasn't hungry. At the dining room table sat Daryl, Tyrese and Karen; the three with glasses of water in their hand, Andrea, Hershel and Sophia with their bowls of fruit, Beth eating a Danish and Merle with a big plate in front of him.

Christ how can he eat when he had more drinks than any of them last night thought Rick.

Sophia looks up and smiles at Carl.

"Hi Carl, you can sit next to me if you like." She said. Carl blushes and was only able to nod his head in response.

"Does anyone know where the aspirin is?" Rick asks. Daryl grunts something inaudible and throws the bottle in his direction.

"Thanks." He said. Rick opens it and had taken two out, he then close it and places it next to Daryl. He got himself a glass from the cupboard and pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. Rick pops the pills and takes a huge gulp. Remembering his manners, Rick then rise the glass out and places it in the dishwater.

He watches Carl grab some bacon and eggs and had sat between Beth and Sophia. No one said a word, just eating or drinking in silence.

"That was some evening." Tyrese said.

Beth giggle, "It sure was, I must admit Rick and Daryl rendition of _Last Christmas_ was…Bearable."

The room erupts in laughter, Karen chuckle and watch Tyrese as he does his best not to laugh. Daryl groan groans again and places his head on the table. Carl turn to face his dad with surprise, "When did you guys sing?"

Ah hell! I thought that was a dream Rick thought.

Rick shook his head, "I have no idea what any of you are talking about."

"It was like right after you and mom had gone off to bed Carl." Michonne said as she and Andre walk in the room.

"Come here lil man."Beth said with her arm outstretch and Michonne guide him over.

Merle was laughing even louder "Bearable? Woo wee." Merle shakes his head, "What a number you gave the ladies. The way they were catcalling like that, should have pass your sheriff hat around Rick, you and little brother over there could have went home with an extra Christmas gift."

Michonne walk over to the breakfast table and grab a bowl and spoons some fruit in, she turns and smirk at Rick it, "I'd pay top dollars, for what you did, what was that you did again...Gyrate on the banister."

Rick face turns a bright shade of red in embarrassment, "Shit, not me! That was all Daryl"

With his head still on the table Daryl groans again and the room laughs even more.

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't remember." Carl shouts over the noises as he takes another bit from his bacon.

Rick rubs the back of his neck, "I really can't remember. What else you put in that eggnog?"

"Egg nog! Ha, you'd moved up, to good ole whiskey shots. I had quite a few and I remember everything." Merle said with his brow raise.

"Well then…I'll just go on up and take that shower then." Rick said

As Rick makes a hasty exit more laughter from around the table as Merle continues to tease Daryl.

'_**More Last Christmas'**_

Later on in the day Sasha slips on her snow boots then put her coat on then walks out the front door, taking in the fresh air and its beauty and smile. She loves the cold county air as she makes her way around the porch. She sees Daryl in the corner, smoking.

"Hey Daryl, take a walk with me."

"Nope." He said as he exhales.

Sasha reaches inside her coat pockets for her gloves and slips them on, "Why not? It's nice out."

Daryl looks at her, "its cold out."

"The fresh, cold air would do you some good."

Daryl puts his cigarette out and got up from the chair, "Still not interested."

Sasha step back a little but not enough to give him room to move, she has no idea why she want Daryl to take a walk with her, he doesn't make much of a conversation. Just sit there and say as little or none at all. "Just take a walk, with me Daryl."

"Not gonna give up are you?"

Shaking her head Sasha gives him one of her best cheesy grin, "Nope."

Daryl sighs, "Fine, lead the way."

The snow untouched all white and beautiful, where they walk, the soft creaking noise under their shoes and in the silence Sasha surprisingly had nothing to say and wasn't expecting Daryl to say anything either. Daryl had on a jacket over his long sleeve and his hands shove in his jean pocket. They stare straight ahead taking comfort on this walk. Daryl then stops her and asks, "Was I really that drunk last night?"

Sasha tries really hard not to laugh; she bites her lower lip in hopes of containing herself, "Yes you were, you both were. So cute too, you had taken down the mistletoe from the living room and went around and gave everyone a kiss."

Daryl frowns at this, "On the lips?"

Sasha wanted to say yes just to tease him, a little, "No, on the cheek and a real shame too. I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from you." Sasha wonders if what she said was her being too bold, she hope not, Daryl is cute. A kiss from him for the holidays wouldn't be so bad.

Daryl said nothing but looks back to the farm, "We should head back."

They walk back in silence and as an afterthought she began to hum _'Last Christmas.'_ She stops him a few feet from the front door she had her hand on his arm.

She stares into his dark blue eyes, "The next time I'm standing under the mistletoe, don't think about it. Just kiss me Daryl." Sasha let him arm go and breathe in deeply with an exhales she smiles as she looks up to the sky. "Fresh air, despite the cold is still good, thank you for coming with me."

Sasha didn't wait for a response from Daryl, she left him there. She waves to Merle, whose brow was raised, on her way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_Hello fans and followers, *high five*! _

_I think maybe two more chapters; I would really like to finish this before New Year's Eve as we'll be traveling. Another shout out for reviewing __**Prettyprincess45, Alex311, Siancore and kimyso **__– thank you, seriously, thank you! _

_So the song and dance number, it was a tossup between 'Santa Baby' and 'All I Want for Christmas' love both songs and a very hard decision so, I did an 'eeny meeny miny moe.'_

_I don't own nor am I affiliated with TWD – nor the Christmas song in the story._

_Forgive me for the grammatical errors, tenses, run-ons and other issues with this chapter._

_Let me know what you think. Enjoy- _**CodeName-M.e**

'_**After Dinner'**_

While everyone, almost everyone chip in to help clear the dishes in the Greene house Herschel with his chest board in hand motion to Merle so he could see it.

"You're going down." Merle says to Herschel.

Shane scoffs softly, "what the hell is going on here. Merle? Playing chest, that's crazy he says to himself as he watch them set up in the living room. He watches Carl play a game of checkers with Sophia. Then looks up to see Rick leave the room, Shane been itching to speak with Rick since they arrive, tell him the truth, everything about him and Lori but he just couldn't do it. He looks around the room and let his eyes rest on Lori, she had this look on her face, almost peaceful as she rubs her pregnant belly, God she is so beautiful, he's tempted to just walk up to her and kiss me.

Shane looks around the room "Where is that damn mistletoe?"

He heard someone giggle behind him, "Oh Shane? I didn't know you had wanted to give me a kiss?"

Shane groans inwardly and turns around and gave Carol one his best smiles, "Well I don't know, I can't seem to find mistletoe?" Shane raises a brow and smirks, "Do you want to be swept off your feet?"

"It just so happens," Carol lifts up her hand, "I have one right here. Found it on the kitchen counter."

Shane adjusts the collar to his dress shirt, "Are you ready for this because it's going to happen."

Carol had a teasing smile on her face as she raise the flower above her head, "I'm waiting."

Shane leans in and holds Carol face with both hands and softly plant one on her right cheek.

"I feel…So faint, oh Shane!" Carol exclaim in a teasing sing song voice.

The room burst into laughter.

Andrea takes a hold of Shane arm, "Come on lover boy."

She had notice Shane looking at Lori and was slightly annoyed by it all. Something didn't feel right with those two for quite some time. Something was also wrong with Rick and Lori too; they barely spoke to one another even in Greene home as well. She even mentioned it to Shane with him shrugging it off as a lovers' quarrel. That wasn't enough of a response for Andrea, Shane then promise to talk to Rick about it but that's been weeks ago.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Shane asks Andrea as they all walk out the living room.

They had reached their bedroom door.

"Oh, just a bit of fun Shane. You look so serious so Carol wanted to loosen you up."

"I can think of plenty things to loosen me up."

Taking the hint Andrea pause, her back to the door as she takes a hold of his shirt, "You know, Maggie has directed everyone to all meet in the Barn in two hour." Shane reach behind her to open it, "Don't say another word." He said and gently pushes her in.

Rick must be on a mission, as she listens to the hard sound of his heel on the porch floor. Michonne frown and pull her coat tightly around her dress as he stops a few inches from her. He's frowns and doesn't say a word.

Not looking at him but at the massive tree she greets him, "Hello Rick."

Rick ignores the greeting, "You're a hard woman to find."

She sighs, "Am I?"

"Yes, been looking for you last night and I tried speaking to you before we sat down to dinner too and then next thing I know, you…Vanished."

Michonne chuckles, "vanish?" She reach for the snifter glass on the porch railing and place it to her lip and takes a sip. "Sure, if you want to call it that. I am trying to avoid you."

Rick moves closer to her and watches her take a step back, "You're avoiding me?"

Nodding her head she takes another sip. "Remember, be on your best behavior Michonne." Doing her best to mock him as she reminds them both of the conversation they had a week ago in her office.

Rick sighs in frustration.

"So that's what I am doing, being on my best behavior and you should too, pretend this don't exist."

Pretending intimate moments and stolen kisses for months never happen is a lot of work. Even in this moment being serious, Rick oozes sexy with a capital S in every way possible. From his thick wavy dark brown hair, that was in need of a haircut all the way down to the tip of his boots and that frustrates her the most. What she really want to do that very moment was to have him wrap his arm around her

Rick took another step towards her only to have her take another step back, he frowns. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what Rick? This?" She step back again, "Or this" and took another step back.

Rick shakes his head and marches up to her and pulls the glass from her hand and finish the rest for her. He pulls her to him, looking intensely in her eyes, "Yes, I did say we must be on our best behavior but you are too beautiful to be ignored."

Her heart beating a mile a minute, Michonne closes her and inhale deeply before exhaling. She opens them and whispers softly, "What do you want from me Rick?"

His fingers reaches up and caress her cheeks, his face inches from her, "I want you Michonne, I always want you." He kisses her.

'_**Christmas pageant'**_

One by one they met at the barn; decorated with Christmas lights, and the wreaths and mini Christmas trees they had arrive with the day before yesterday. Heaters were place around the barn for warmth; bales of hay were place around a small stage set up towards the back of the barn for seating. Andrea took it all in, and smile with excitement. Daryl, Merle and Tyrese were at the desert table filling their plate with mini treats. She may as well take a peek at it.

"Grab a seat for us, going to check out the dessert." She said to Shane and made her way to the table.

"Maggie and Beth sure have out down themselves." Tyrese said

Andrea nod then glances over the choices of assortment of teas or hot chocolate. Pouring hot water in her cup and picking up a peppermint tea bag and made some hot chocolate for Shane.

"Five minutes till curtain call!" Carol bellows out as she hands out a green and red card.

She takes the card and glance over it, a mini program. Along with two sugar cookies all decorated in red sprinkles and may her way over to where Shane was seating, next to Lori with Rick to her left. Amy a part of the festivities at the front had wave to Andrea, she waves back and sat down.

Hershel made his way to a makeshift podium and spoke out to the small crowd, "Now I know some of you aren't Christians or what not so if you don't want to be here for the first half, it would really hurt my girls feeling if you leave, but if you want to leave, you may."

No one left

"Great." He says and pulls out a set of index card front his back pocket; "This is the story of the first Christmas - the night Jesus was born. We all celebrate this, to remember the hope and joy this baby brought to the world on that extraordinary night in Bethlehem."

They watch as Glenn and Maggie in costume walk up to the stage and sat down. Amy and Karen soon follow dressed all in white with wings straps to their shoulders and they took turn speaking to Glenn playing the role of Joseph and Maggie the role of Mary

Merle leans over to Daryl, "Amy sure is one hot number."

Sasha with her coat still on and Tyrese sitting on a bale behind them, Daryl worried they heard Merle sloppy attempt of a whisper and nudges him off of him, "Shush man."

Facing to the stage again he watches the pageant in silence. Sophia, Carl and Beth playing the role of the three wise men, Hershel and Carol took turns as narrators also helped out with props as well. It turns out really well and claps with everyone else. After the show Merle stood off to the side, he could not wait for the song and dance part of the show , taking a quick swig from his decanter then caps it back on as he sat down again. He watches everyone around him, Hershel in a conversation with Maggie, Beth, Rick and Glen. Beth saw him and motions him over but Merle shook his head he rather observe everyone. First with Daryl off in the corner of the barn talking to Sasha away from everyone else, that's more times than many today and wonders if his baby brother has a thing for her. Seriously not his cup of tea or whatever the hell you call it but Andrea sure was, she stood next to Shane and Tyrese, laughing at something Tyrese said. Merle licks his lips as he thought about the things he would like to do to her and smiles to himself, he should call Jessie; his favorite piece of ass later let her know when they head back home and get some have her dress up in something festive too.

'_**Song and Dance'**_

"Five minutes till curtain call!" Beth said to everyone as she and Karen made their way to the stage to join Maggie, Sasha and Michonne. They were all dress identically, in a red dress with a white trim, a Santa's hat and red boots. They stood there for a moment waiting for the song intro to begin.

Beth first hums and then sang out the first two stanzas really soft and low.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you, you yeah._

She picks up the pace and they all join in, clapping their hands and give a little shoulder actions.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby._

They then form a line, wrapping their arms around each other as they sang in unison.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe._

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click._

Damn, she looks hot, maybe I will find that mistletoe and kiss her, on the lips, Daryl thought as he watch Sasha.

This got Merle going and it was worth the wait, taking in all the red and white, the sweet, sweet, extremely hot outfits and stood up and sang along with them, not caring if he makes a damn fool of himself. That is fine by Tyrese and Glenn they are standing up too singing along just as badly.

Sophia want to know what the big deal is, Hershel chuckle and shrugs his shoulder, Carol leans over and tells her she'll understand when she is older. Carl knows and stares on at Beth, and staring at legs in red boots.

Beth broke away from the line and stood out further from them and sways to the music and sings as they hum behind her.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You Baby._

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air._

Beth moves back in the line again, arms wrapped around each other as they sang in unison.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Rick stood up too; he couldn't take his eyes off Michonne looking sinfully in her outfit. Lori sitting next to him looks up at him and scowls. She wants to say something to him 'like, 'stop being so obvious especially next to me.'

Shane had resort to whistling next to Andrea and Amy laughs and claps, enjoying the show.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door._

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You, You baby._

The music end and Beth went acapella, all soft and low, she laughs along with everyone on the stage as she finishes the song.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
_

"Maggie turns to face Beth, "Amazing!"

They all applaud, Sasha winks at Daryl, Michonne smirks at Rick to Lori chagrin. Shane's whistle and howls, Tyrese, Glenn and Merle shouting bravo, encore. They stood back all smiles, bowing and thank them all.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have finally updated this story – I saw that review with __**'Finish This'**__ and I thought, "fuck yeah, I need to finish this or at least update it, something." This update has more thoughts than actual dialogs. Thank you so much for those who express interest in this story your patience is amazing and I am so sorry for the grammatical errors, run-ons and tenses. I (really) want to finish this beautiful holiday mess of a story :). Been playing __**Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time**__ for inspiration because I have a thing for Owl City again._

_Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time_

Daryl woke up excited, as an early riser he glances at the clock beside his bed and saw it read 645, he got up and kicks the post of the bed his big bro was sleeping in and got an angry grunt from Merle, Daryl only shook his head and give the bed another kick. This time Merle grunted a fuck you and shove the cover over his head. Daryl knew better he made sure not to get crazy drunk last night, having learned his lesson, he was in no mood to any kind of strip dancing to any kind of music for nobody. He head to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash water on his face, brushing his teeth quickly. Leaving the bathroom and slips a long sleeve shirt on, he reaches for his coat and boots and makes up the basement steps; he slips his boots on and makes himself a cup of coffee, already set and ready for the early riser. He thanks the Greene sister for being awesome hosts and exits the kitchen door, he places the coffee on the rail and puts his coat on, remembering his gloves he slips both on quickly and takes a sip. The first cup is always the best he thought, placing it down again he then pulls out his pack of cigarette and lights one up, he lean over the cold railing and slowly takes the first drag and watches the flurries fall.

_Well its Christmas time_

_and I'm warm inside despite the bitter cold_

_cause you're here with me_

_and I guarantee my heart is yours to hold_

Everything and all is quiet and that is how he enjoys it, it gives him a moment to himself and yet he had a lot on his mind. Life for Daryl was pretty simple, easy really and it works for him, he works every day, get a drink or two, get laid sometimes and repeat, sometimes but not all the time he'd have to bail his big brother out of some kind of bullshit but that was a part of his life. He had zero interest in getting tied down but then watching Sasha up on that stage last night change things. He wasn't even sure if it was the drink that made her take a hold of his hand and he willingly left the festivities and be alone with her and yet he found himself opening up to her and answering all of her questions. Not wanting to admit it but last night was the best conversation he had in a long time. Having reached the end of his cigarette, he takes one final drag and stubbed it in the snow and drop it in the bucket Maggie had set up for the 'smokers' to use. He hears the back door open and close and turns to see it was Sasha and he smiles.

"You made it." He said while watching her put a bright green hat on her head and then her gloves on, Sasha brush Daryl hair out of his face, links her arm through his and looks up at him, "Of course I would… Merry Christmas."

Sasha wanted to give Daryl a kiss but thought otherwise, maybe later she thought. "I'm ready for that walk, are you?"

Last night they talked about catching sunrise together and he wasn't sure if she was going to make it being hung-over and all but she laughed and promises she would.

Daryl enjoys the way she felt next to him and naturally pulls her closer to him as they made their way down the steps.

_So we smile below _

_this mistletoe as if we need a hint_

_and the falling snow well I bet it knows _

_How love can pull you in_

The Greene house slowly began to wake up; first it was taking turns in the bathroom and then the giggling over coffee as Carol, Amy and Karen help Maggie and Beth make breakfast. Beth started humming a Christmas classic and soon everyone in the kitchen were singing to the chorus. Glenn did his utmost best being helpful even with the singing but like the off key voice of his only got in their way, he was then left in charge of tables' duty and off he went gladly.

Carl wonders if he should wake his parents up, tossing the idea in his mind, he glances at the clock by his bedside; he foregoes the idea when he saw it was quarter past six, he quickly got ready and made his way down stairs. He stops in his tracks when he saw Hershel at the bottom of the stairs, Hershel does his very best ho, ho ho and wish Carl a Merry Christmas, Carl gives Mr. Greene the once over trying his best to stifle his laugh and carefully responding, "The same to you," Carl clears his throat, "er, uhm…Santa?"

"Well of course I'm Santa." Herschel replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well isn't Santa, er, more rotund?" Carl makes a half circle around his stomach to emphasis his point and Hershel laughs.

Hershel looks down at his stomach and gives it a pat, "Consider me the hip and fit kind."

They both made their way to the living room and Carl eyes goes big with excitement, there was presents everywhere, each one stack with names on them, he found his quickly and was trying real hard not to 'dive' right in. he silently pray for his parents to hurry up and wake up, do they know it's Christmas already! Maybe he should have at least wake his dad up. Not like his dad would mind considering he has resort to sleeping on the floor. Carl frown at that, he knows something was up with his parents and he knows it has something to do with Michonne but he doesn't want to think anything of it right now, it will just make him worry and frustrated even more.

"Want to start opening presents or you want to wait for everyone else?" Michonne voice had trail into the living room while being lead by Andre.

Giving a very loud whoa, Andre makes a mad dash to Hershel and wraps his arm around his leg and gives him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Santa" and give him a hug again, "Did you see the milk, cookies too I left you?"

Hershel hugs the little boy back and turns to face Carl, "See; now that is the reaction I was expecting."

Carl shrugs his shoulders, "I'd given you all that seven years ago."

Michonne smile at the exchange, she gives Carl a knowing smile as she moves to his stack and places her present to the side, and Carl did not miss this and was even more eager to open up his presents.

Moving back a little she eyes the presents in the room, and found hers quickly, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a mid size box her name written slightly sloppy in Rick's handwriting, "So are we the first ones up?"

"Almost everyone, Daryl and Sasha went for a walk, my girls are with Carol and Karen busy getting breakfast ready, they made a fresh pot if you want to wait, Carl I believe Sofia should be making her way down any moment, why you don't go see what's taking her so long." Hershel said.

Carl was about to object but changes his mind.

Once leaving, Hershel then face Michonne and wait for her to say something.

'Does anything pass this man?' Michonne thought to herself.

Already feeling on the defense Michonne first crosses and uncross her arm, then place them on her hips then finally resting them by her side. She then glances at Andre who was busy walking the room, in all his awe running his hands along each presents. She face Hershel again and sighs, she loves this man dearly but wasn't in the mood for anymore fatherly advice, she gotten an earful the week before making the trip with her own parents and she just want to enjoy the holiday.

"No advice just let it be, okay."

Hershel raise a brow and slowly shakes his head, "I can't make that promise but I can go for a cup of coffee."

Michonne knew coffee was a ploy but she figure she may as well get it over with. It took quite a bit of coaxing from Michonne to get Andre to leave the room. Andre was near ready to throw a fit and Hershel bellows 'good little boys do what they are told'

"Oh-kayy." Andre says with a long pout on his face as he drags his little feet and follows his mommy and Santa out the room; he looks back to the room full of presents longingly.

Lori had nothing to say to Rick last night, having gone to bed immediately following the show; she went to bed upset with herself and woke up even more tired and frustrated in the morning. She heard the shower going in the bathroom, well Rick is up and Lori sighs deeply. She yawn and stretch, still tired from the restless night she had, more so from the baby keeping her up most of the night even went so far in kicking her so hard she nearly didn't make it to the bathroom in time. She had lay still that night in her usual position; on her side, with one pillow between her leg and other against her back in the dark mindlessly rubbing her belly thinking of the past and how things has gotten so prickly between her and Rick, she's been doing that a lot lately thinking of them.

Was it Rick getting the Sheriff position or the lack of him not being there when she needed him most, no, it was communication she shakes her head. Truthfully they've been growing apart for a long time now but as the dutiful wife she stood by his side but somewhere in that she 'notice' Shane 'noticing' her and fell for all his smooth talk. Who was she kidding she loved the attention and the sex was certainly different; Rick patient while Shane was the complete opposite; demanding. Lori knew what she was going to get being married to a cop so another child wasn't the plan, she was content with just Carl since life been hectic and some days she'd anxiously thought of Rick not 'coming home' now here she is pregnant with God only knows whose baby. She thought about going to Atlanta when Carol suggested it to get a test done but wants to wait until after the baby's born. Lori was already 'out the door' just thought maybe she could wait until after the holidays, after the New Years then she'll file the paperwork.

So lost in thought she didn't even hear Rick calling to her.

"Merry Christmas Lori." Rick repeat the words a bit muffled as he slips a shirt over his head. Already sitting on the opposite side of the bed he puts his shoes on.

"Merry Christmas," Lori mumble back, "what time is it?"

Rick looks down at the watch given to him by his father, who in turn received it from his father, "almost seven."

Lori laughs as she struggle off the bed, "I'd imagine Carl has already begun Christmas without us." She doesn't say anything else she sighs again as she slowly waddles to the bathroom. Rick watches her for a moment, he wonders if he could fix their relationship, they did the whole marriage counselor and he tried opening up to her only to get a few words here or there. It doesn't help that Michonne is in the same space, in his dreams and constantly in his thoughts. Kissing her the other night didn't help it only made matters that more difficult. It took everything within him to not bend her over the railing. He places his hand to his forehead, it's too early for a headache but the dull ache is there.

Rick gets up and faces the closed door of the bathroom; he needs to do right by his children and be honest with Lori. 'After the holidays, I'm going to come clean with Lori, tell her the truth – I need to find a divorce attorney but first an aspirin.' Rick so deep in thought he nearly collide in both Shane and Andrea.

_Little lights flash in your eyes _

_Glowing by the fireside_

Glenn always has this knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and it seems to jump from the next person to the next, like a curse or some sorts. Tyrese was helping him get more wood for the fireplace when he saw Daryl and Sasha in a very warm and intimate embrace. He wasn't sure if they were being all secret and everything like Rick and Michonne were doing the last night. He was getting another set of glasses from the dishwasher when he saw them. He couldn't lie properly and he knew Maggie was going to get it out of him one way or another so he took in the other room and blurt it out and he felt instant relief. Maggie wasn't surprise she thought something was up with them and Glenn pretty much confirmed it. Now here he was at it again, witnessing another kiss. He cursed under his breath when he saw Tyrese round the corner. Doing his best to cause a commotion of loud noises to let them know that they were there Tyrese looks on in confusion.

"Man, what are you doing?"

Glenn was stuck his face all read as he tries to form the words, "Well its just that, well…"

Tyrese stood there watching Glenn get all tongue tied for a moment before going around the corner of the barn.

"Wait" Glenn shouts at him and silently pray Daryl and Sasha lip locking session was over.

Then it registers with Tyrese and he starts to laugh, "Glenn it is cool. I know my sister is in the barn with Daryl. Daryl is okay in my books and Sasha is grown, she'll kick MY ass if I even try telling her what to do."

Oh thank God, Glenn was worried something bad was going to come out of this. He really like these people, even Merle, they have become a second family to him but this Christmas was already stressing the fuck out of him which is why he decided right then that the next Christmas he going to spend it with just Maggie and maybe Hershel..And Beth. Who the hell was he kidding, next Christmas is going to be just as wild.

_Leave the presents on the floor _

_'cause you're the one I'm waiting for_

The Greene living room was a whirlwind of wrapping paper and tissue mess. Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Laughter was infectious as Hershel plays Santa with both Carl and Sofia being his helper and the two teens were actually okay with that. Merle was tinkle pink to see that he has gotten presents too, he could not stop saying damn and Holy Jesus. The only person that wasn't really in the Christmas spirit was Lori and Amy and Carol saw it. Carol had tried last night to get Lori to sip a tiny bit of wine and this morning mimosa but Lori shook her head, Lori answer to that was she didn't drink while she was pregnant with Carl so why be led into the temptation with this pregnancy. Carol was a little frustrated with that response. Carol did not feel the little bit bothered when she told Lori she shouldn't have to be perfect or act perfect all the time and a sip is just a sip and there wasn't any harm in that. Amy is alone and was T-off that she is the only single one on Christmas. Even Daryl pair off with Sasha, how the hell did that happened? She wanted to know because she had her eyes on the guy for almost two months and he did not take the bait, the poor girl went on a tangent in front of herself, Maggie and Beth will they prepare breakfast. Even calling Beth out with the tried it _I'm alone_ _too. _That got right under Amy skin the most Carol agreed with Amy, Beth bf is away at college and Amy is alone, then as a joke Carol suggests Merle and Amy nearly broke the plates she was placing on the table to which made everyone even Amy laugh.

"Oh wow Mom, I love it." Sofia squeal in excitement over the silver earrings and matching bracelet set she got from her mom. Still squealing she gives her a hug.

"I'm so happy you love it honey."

There was a round of agreement in the room.

Maggie was standing off to the side leaning against the wall, hugging a cup of cocoa in her hands watching her family and friends in the living room; Glenn has been asking her to go on a winter stroll and Maggie promise after brunch. They could take off before anyone notice, its seem he's been itching to get her all to himself and she was tempted to take off but something told her to hold out for a little. How picturesque this living room scene is. Maggie pulls her cell out from her back pocket. It was too candid not to pass up and she took a picture. She glances at it and decides one more, maybe two for just good measures. The last one was really nice and post that one on instagram and began tagging it. Her phone chimed looking at the home screen Maggie has comments on the picture she posted.

_Oh let me lead the way_

_This holiday_

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: Happy Holidays and how Awe, so adorable, I cannot believe I am missing this. Why couldn't Denise do her fellowship in Ga. _

_RositaE: Me too __ Tell Michonne she is slaying in that blue jumpsuit. You know it'll be a lot easier if she just get some kind of social account. That girl is living in the stone age _

_FutureDrMaggie: We miss you guys too. Will call after everyone has left to catch up and I will show Michonne your comment Rosi._

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: Wait a minute…Is that Daryl and Sasha getting all chummy? How is this happening without me, oh my God I am really missing out!_

_PraiseToJesus: Who are these people? There is no way that room is full of all that flawlessness._

_RositaE: hahahaha __ ! I'm with Jesus that belongs on the cover of one of those Better Home magazines._

_FutureDRMaggie: I took three pictures and I like this one best._

_PraiseToJesus: Maggie that picture is a lie, and lying is a sin. I'll forgive you if you can post a more candid picture so I can laugh really loud and tease them all when I come visit for New Years Eve._

_FutureDRMaggie: Ha! Not gonna happen!_

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: Whose turn is it to host New Years Eve again?_

_RositaE: I hope it's not Shane. That barbeque on the beach was a mess. Who has all that time and needs to juggle woman drama._

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: Well Amy told me he's dating Andrea now and its committed – three months._

_RositaE: Isn't six months when you're in a committed relationship?_

_PraiseToJesus: 3 or 6, that's a long time for Shane. He probably prayed for a good woman._

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: …or he prayed to be a better man…_

_RositaE: The tea! The tea! Is so !_

_PraiseToJesus: And I felt the burn Tara, you got me._

_GovernorDeannaMonroe: Beautiful picture Maggie. Your father looks well tell everyone I said hello and Merry Christmas. _

_IDontJustTalkICanDoTooSpencer: Hi Rosita 3_

_ThatsSgtFord: well I'm no longer lurking now._

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: popcorn just popped **QQn at both Rosita and Spencer and waits** Hiiii Abe._

_PraiseToJesus: **QQn too** can we acknowledge the 3 too_

_ImTaraWhoAreyou: Yes lets acknowledge it *moves Abe to the side and pulls a seat next to Jesus*_

_RositaE: what the…_

_FutureDRMaggie: Oh my God hahaha you two are terrible. _

_RositaE: *ignore both Jesus and Tara looks* my parents are giving the looks and I can already hear them say "this is family time not phone time". That's my cue to go-Call me Maggz, Merry Christmas everyone!_

It was also Maggie cue to exit from instagram since the conversation was about to head south really fast may as well read the rest of the conversation later or when she has the time.

_Lets fly around the world tonight_

_Oh yeah_

_Kiss Me Babe, Its Christmas Time_

The room was getting really stuffy and Michonne need some air. Leaving Andre with Beth since it looks like he had more presents to open and exit the room. She walk pass Maggie who had a concern look on her face and Michonne shakes her head and give her arm a reassuring squeeze. She wasn't in the mood for company and Maggie got the silent message. Grabbing her coat and changing her shoes to the snow boots she left at the door she was out the door and took the steps a little too quickly and almost fell in the snow. Finally at the last step she put her coat on and shoves her hand in the coat pockets.

Not sure which way to go she saw her car in the distant covered in snow and made that her destination. Her pacing slow and deliberate it was the intimate conversation she had with Rick last night that seem to replay in her mind over and over again and the stares she's been getting from Lori. Lori knows, Michonne is sure of it the problem is how was she going to play it being pregnant and all. Why did she have to fall in love again and with a married man. She had asked Rick this very same question last night after his kisses left her breathless. They always find themselves getting intimate in the most unusual places. Michonne was afraid when the day comes when they actually use a bed the sex would fizzle out. She chuckle at the thought and highly doubt that would happen. Reaching her car Michonne leaned against the driver side door. It was snowing again the drops of snow left icy tear stain on her face but she already allow her mind to wonder, lost in a daydream of the night before against the wall of the last stall. Rick had given her ample ass a squeeze and when she moan he deepen the kiss.

Michonne sigh, "Okay girl time to come back down to earth." She said this out loud to the snow her only company, she look back at the Greene home so beautifully decorated she push herself off her car and make her way back to the house walking carefully in the snowprint she made earlier, the snow had slightly covered it but it was still visible enough for her.

"Gonna walk in the path of greatness' She thought. Something she use to do when she was a kid with her dad prints in the snow. Upon reaching the bottom steps Michonne turn around to see how she did. Not bad and she laugh at the silliness memory.

Michonne didn't see Lori at first, taking a double and a moment but she continues up the steps.

They stood there staring at each there and then Lori spoke.

"Michonne, hi. We need to talk."

'Talk? Really? And here I thought it was going to be worse, a dramatic scene of some sort. What game is this Lori, is this mature, I'm pregnant maturity game' Michonne thought to herself but she nods her head in agreement, "Yeah we do."


End file.
